


The One where everyone Finds out.

by its_not_a_thing



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-03 14:00:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8716630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/its_not_a_thing/pseuds/its_not_a_thing
Summary: AU of Teen Wolf, in a FRIENDS style era in college, where they start dating and everyone slowly finds out like 'the one where everybody finds out'.





	

They know when it started. It was at Scott and Allison’s Engagement party. Well, at 2am the night after Scott and Allison’s Engagement party. 

Lydia got too drunk, what with not having eaten anything the night before and the impending singleness that lurked in the air during the party. People stealing glances at her and whispers about how she spent too much time in the science lab or how she needed to ‘snatch one up quick’ before all the good ones were gone. Lydia was strong and usually didn’t let any of this get to her, but tonight the whispers and glances were stinging unusually low as she watches her ex Aiden walk into the bar hand in hand with a girl. Sure, Lydia was happy for her best friend. Thrilled in fact, as the maid of honor all she wanted was to make this night unforgettable for Allison. But that didn’t mean she couldn’t have a few drinks, right?

Stiles took Lydia home, making sure she was okay. They’d been best friends for years now, and they’d watched Scott and Allison’s relationship grow throughout the years and they sat idly by. Stiles kept getting nudges from His father and his new wife, Melissa, about how he was next. Sure, he knew they were teasing and not pressuring, but Stiles couldn’t keep a girl to save his life. First Cora, moving to south America, then Malia, which was amicable but nothing that really could’ve gone further. He didn’t understand her animalistic needs the way Theo did. So, Stiles excused himself and went to hang out with Lydia, doing shots with her as they stood in the corner making elaborate backstories for people they didn’t know. 

At around 1am, Stiles and Lydia walked to their place. They lived across the hall from each other but they were known for Crashing on each other’s sofas quite often. They were both drunk, as they sat on the couch, talking silently in their own little bubble. 

“They’re really happy, aren’t they? Do you remember the last time you looked at someone the way he looks at her?” Lydia whispered as she unconsciously played with the rolled-up sleeve of Stiles’ button down shirt that made his chest look warm and inviting. 

Stiles nodded looking down at her hand tickling his arm. “They are… and… I guess…” he whispered low as he looked at how he strawberry blonde hair framed her face perfectly. He remembered that’s how he used to look at her. In Elementary School, Middle School, even High School. Eventually Isaac had sat him down and told him to move on. So, Stiles did. He dated a few girls, and Lydia fell comfortably into the position of his Best Friend. He still had thoughts sometimes, about her like that. On nights like tonight when his thoughts were swimming in alcohol and her perfume engulfed him as they sat impossibly close. 

Lydia then whispered “I don’t… I mean… There was Aiden but… There was always something off about him and us. I guess I just miss being held. Loved like that.” Lydia looked up at him thoughts cloudy but crystal clear like the moonlight bouncing off his eyes. She’d had thoughts before, of him in this way. In High School, for a little while in college as she became closer to him. Even though they were best friends, she often thought of them in bed together, or what his mouth could do to hers when he wasn’t babbling on about mythology and law enforcement ideas. Her hand softly moved to play with the edge of his collar, now unbuttoned, the tie hanging loosely around his neck. She whispered, impossibly soft. “Sometimes I’m scared I’ll never feel that way again. Like no one will ever want me.”  
Stiles was shocked. She had been vulnerable with him before. He knew she often doubted herself, but he didn’t think he’d ever heard her sound this sad, his alone. Stiles frowns and moved his hand to caress her cheek, as he shifted on the couch to face her. “Lydia…. Any guy would be lucky to have you. You are the bravest person I know, kind and smart and beautiful. Who wouldn’t want you?”

Lydia looked up at him her hands softly grabbing at his collar and pulled him into her. She pressed her lips softly to his before gently wrapping her arms around his neck. Stiles was a little startled but closed his eyes gently resting his hands on her waist.

They’d kissed before. Once. That forgotten night in the locker room when she stopped him from a panic attack. He’d thought about it before. The way her hands cupped his face as she pulled him in calming him efficiently. She’d thought about it before. The way his warm lips felt against hers and the numerous times she’d wanted to do it again. 

Like tonight. Expect tonight, the alcohol lowered their inhibitions. They were doing what they’d been wanting to do for ages. They were giving in to each other. Intertwined, bodies fitting perfectly, like they were two molded pieces, made for each other. 

That was the first night it happened. After that, they found themselves looking for empty apartments, or late night rides in the jeep or dirty bathrooms at their usual bar. They found themselves making excuses to be with each other, whether it involved laundry, the movies, their parents, assignments, really anything. The proximity of their apartments made everything that much easier, and still that much harder.

There had been a few slip ups. 

Like the time when Stiles was leaving for class and he accidentally kissed Lydia in front of everyone. Of course, Stiles being himself, went around kissing Kira and Malia as well before he left, as if it were the most normal thing in the world. Leaving them all shocked, and Lydia blushing. Malia and Kira gave him a stern talking to the next day while Lydia stifled a laugh from behind them, pretending to be appalled as well. 

Then there was the time Lydia was having a rough day, so she insisted her secret boyfriend Stiles Stilinski take a bath with her. Of course, she didn’t think Allison would be home from work early and knocked on the bathroom door urging to come in and ask her about takeout. Stiles natural ducked under the bubbles as Allison talked a little too long about Chinese Food, even though Lydia insisted she didn’t want any. Of course, Stiles being Stiles made Lydia call Allison back in as he hid under the bubbles for some egg rolls and lo Mein. 

Then Scott found out. 

Stiles and Scott were driving back from the grocery store on their weekly trip in the Jeep, whose trunk and back seat were big enough to fit the amount of groceries they needed on a weekly basis. Stiles as always, was humming along to the music, his left leg shaking as he tapped on the wheel. Then Scott spoke “Did we buy any of those brownies that come pre-packaged?” Stiles nodded vigorously as he kept humming and tapping along to the music. 

Scott then decided to turn around in his seat and start digging through the groceries until he found the brownies. Of course, What he found weren’t the groceries at all, but Lydia Martin’s bright red bra she had left in the back seat from their last rendezvous. Scott smiled wide as he pulled it out and looked at it. “Dude. Who’s is this?”

Stiles frowned, not looking at him. “Who’s is what?” Stiles continued tapping as he pulled up to their apartment and saw the bright red bra. He’d been so very happy to see it the night before, but now his eyes were wide and he was blushing a shade similar to the bra Scott was holding up. Stiles quickly snatched it. “No one. Mind your own business.” Stiles said quickly as he shoved it into his coat. 

Scott Laughs smiling grabbing the groceries from the Jeep’s Trunk. “Come on dude. I’m your best friend just tell me.” Stiles chuckles shaking his head as he pulled too many groceries out of the car and into their apartment. 

“This girl, Scott.” He said, hoping Scott would forget it. Thankfully, Scott nodded punching him in the arm, happy he was finally dating again before distracting himself with the brownies. 

Later that day, as usual they went over to the girl place all sitting around the Tv, not paying much attention to the repeat playing in the background. They hung out there because Lydia and Allison’s place was both bigger and had more comfortable seating. Allison, Kira and Malia were sitting on the couch when Lydia walked in from her room. “Hey Allison, did you see my bright red bra when you did laundry? I can’t find it in my drawer.”

Allison shook her head shrugging at Lydia. Scott took a couple seconds to process it before he gasped loudly, eyes wide as he pointed at Lydia and Stiles back and forth. Stiles made a face to Lydia as he stood up and grabbed Scott. “Scott, can I talk to you for a second?” Stiles said a little frantically as Scott kept pointing at him and Lydia making loud noises like he couldn’t get the words out. Lydia and Stiles dragged him into Lydia’s Room. Stiles ended up covering Scotts mouth in the process and tackling him onto the bed. Scott was still pointing frantically between them. Stiles sighed and gently said “Yes okay. Yes.” As he pulled his hand off Scotts mouth and getting off him. 

Scott sat up, eyes still wide. He pointed to Stiles “You!” then at Lydia “and you?!” 

Lydia nodded frantically. “Yes, yes but you can’t tell anyone okay? No one knows!”

Scott was still very shocked and confused, he looked around at them “How? When?”

Stiles sighed rubbing the back of his neck. “It happened after the engagement party.”

Scott’s eyes widened again. “AFTER THE ENGAGEMENT PARTY?”

Stiles freaked covering his mouth and looking back to the door making sure no one else heard. His hands moving a little frantically as he spoke “The reason we didn’t want to tell anyone is because we didn’t want to make a big deal about it…”

Scott groaned still looking back and forth between the two of them. “But it is a big deal!” He stood up quickly. “I have to tell someone!” which led to Stiles and Lydia both grabbing him and making him sit down again, trying to calm him. 

Stiles shook his head looking at him. “Scott you can’t!”

Lydia stood in front of Scott. “Please? We just don’t want to have to deal with telling everyone okay? Just promise you won’t tell.”

Scott looked between them frantically, the words almost gliding off his lips. He felt like he needed to tell someone, but the looks on their faces made him sigh loudly. “Alright!” He looked between them still trying to grasp what he just learned. “Man this is unbelievable! I mean… Its great! But…” he kept looking between them.

Stiles and Lydia had shifted to staring at each other, with big stupid goofy smiles on their faces. Lydia slowly walked to Stiles and wrapped her arms around his neck, making Stiles’ arms automatically wrap around her waist as a reflex. “I know, It’s great.” She said, smiling so wide, Scott thought her cheeks probably hurt. Then they kissed and Scott was kind of grossed out but he loved seeing two of his best friends so happy. Their eyes glowed and they radiated euphoria. Scott would keep the secret as long as they wanted, or as long as he could. He would give anything to make those two happy like they were in each other’s arms. 

Then, hiding it became more difficult. 

Because, now that Scott knew, their apartment became a safe haven for Stiles and Lydia to be themselves. Scott would often come home to find Lydia curled into Stiles’ lap while they watched a movie or did a crossword puzzle. Or he would wake up to the smell of bacon being cooked and find Lydia making breakfast for a sleeping Stiles before class in nothing but his old t-shirts she loved. Scott loved it. How happy they were together, but it was becoming increasingly hard to hide this from the rest of their friends. 

Then Allison found out. 

Allison walked into Scott and Stile’s apartment, without using a key because they never locked their door. She told him she would come over after class, but class ended early so here she was. Allison knew Stiles was home, so she figured she’d bug him until Scott showed up. She walked to his door, about to knock when she heard him speak behind it, she frowned. 

“I can’t wait for tonight.” Stiles said, with an audible grin. Allison smiled. It was nice to hear him happy, probably with a girl. She wondered who he was talking to. 

“Me either. I’ll just tell Allison I’m going to go do laundry for a couple hours.” Allison heard Lydia say, with the charming ring in her voice. Allison’s eyes widened. 

“Laundry, huh? Is that my new nickname?” Stiles said chuckling.

Allison heard Lydia giggle before whispering something incomprehensible and then she heard moans coming from the door. Allison quickly backed away from the door freaking out, pointing at it. No way. She thought, thinking of all the times Lydia and Stiles have recently disappeared together and she didn’t think anything of it. They were together. Oh. My. God. Allison heard Scott walk in and she kept pointing to the door eyes wide. Scott realized why she was pointing and pulls her outside into the hallway nodding. 

Allison was jumping up and down, freaking out. She whispered “Stiles and Lydia!”

Scott nodded. “Yes I know.”  
Allison stopped jumping up and down, and frowned. “wait you know? Why didn’t you tell me? We tell each other everything baby.”

Scott nodded holding her hands. “I know but they made me promise not to tell. And you can’t tell anyone either Ally.”

Allison pouted, grabbing Scotts neck. “But we have to tell someone!”

Scott shook his head. “They really don’t want to tell anyone yet… plus now I can talk to you about it which is such a relief I’ve known way too long.”

Allison frowns. “How long has this been happening?”

Scott sighs looking down at her. “Since the engagement party… But look Kira and Malia and Isaac cannot find out. Okay?”

Allison nodded, pouting before kissing Scott. “Okay.”

After that, things went smoothly for a while. Stiles and Lydia didn’t know that Allison knew. Although Allison was making hiding a bit easier for Lydia. She would spend more time at the library or out with Scott so Lydia and Stiles could have alone time. She would “make too much” French pastries so Lydia would have an excuse to go see Stiles for a bit. Everything was going well. Lydia and Stiles were infatuated with each other in a way that was like a fairytale. They were going on read dates and staying over each other’s places.

Then Malia and Kira found out. And all Hell broke loose. 

Allison, Kira and Malia were across the street From Allison and Lydia’s apartment helping Isaac pick out a new place. Kira and Malia were looking out the window smiling. There was a perfect view of their friend’s apartment from there. “Hey! Look its Stiles and Lydia!” 

Allison’s eyes widened and she ran to the window, watching what was unfolding before their eyes. Lydia was smiling as she grabbed Stiles by the belt loops and pulled him against her. Stiles smiled rolling his eyes, saying something to her before kissing her. Their clothes started coming off quickly as Stiles pressed her into the window. Malia’s eyes widened “STILES AND LYDIA! STILES AND LYDIA!” Kira was pointing and freaking out silently. 

Allison nodded. “I know I know but you cannot tell Isaac okay!? They don’t want anyone to know!

Isaac walked in smiling. “So I think this might be a good bachelor pad for me.” The girls quickly turns and nodded jumping up and down, trying to distract him from the window. 

Kira said “We love this apartment for you! You should totally try and get it come on we’ll go with you!” 

Isaac chuckled, loving the enthusiasm and let himself be guided to the front office to sign his new lease. 

When the girls got home, Scott was sitting on the couch spread out reading a book. Allison smiled and leaned around to kiss around his face. Scott smiled and pulled her over the couch onto his lap smiling. “Hi.”

Allison smiles wide. “We have good news! The girls know!” 

Scott’s eyes widen as he looked at them. “That’s great! Now enough people know, that we can just tell them we know!”

Kira frowned as Malia sat down next to her. “Wait you’ve known? Why didn’t you tell us?”

Scott sighed. “Come on guy’s you know I wanted to! They just didn’t want me to! But now, enough of us know that it doesn’t matter!”

Malia smiled. “Or we could mess with them.” Kira nodded in agreement.

Scott groaned. “What?! No! no more secrets!”

Allison smiled. “I like that idea…”

“They don’t know that we know! So we can mess with them… I’ll use my obvious sex appeal…” Malia said smiling. Just as she said that, Lydia and Stiles walked in. Malia winked at the rest and walked up to Stiles, smiling. She ran her hand down his chest. “Wow, Stiles you’re looking really good today…”

Stiles chuckled smiling running his hands through his hair. “Well you know, this shirt is new…”

Kira and Allison chuckled a little as they watched Malia flirt with Stiles. Scott covered his eyes unable to watch the complicated web of lies forming in front of him. Malia smiled and nodded, reaching to rub his shoulders. “It really does you justice. Shows off your strong chest…” Stiles blushed hard smiling, a little confused. Malia winked at him, before grabbing her stuff and leaving with Kira. 

Stiles chuckled fixing his shirt, feeling very full of himself. He looked at Lydia raising his eyebrows. Lydia was frowning trying to figure out what was going on as she saw Allison and Scott disappear into Allison’s room. Stiles chuckled and wrapped his arms around Lydia’s waist. “See babe, you’re dating a big shot hottie… I told you this shirt was good for me!”

Lydia looks up at him. “Stiles its just another flannel….” Her eyes widen as she gasped. “Oh my God they know!”

Stiles frowned looking at her. “What? Is it so hard to believe that I have a strong chest?” Stiles rubbed his arm over his own chest and shoulder then his eyes widened. “Oh My God! They Know!” Lydia nodded like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

“They’re messing with us!” Lydia said as she pulled away from Stiles. A devious smile crossed her face that reminded Stiles of why he liked her to begin with. “But wait! They don’t know that we know they know!” 

Stiles chuckled. “Okay, so what are we going to do about it?”

Lydia smiled and pulled Stiles closed. “You are going to call Malia’s bluff. You are going to go up to her and ask her to come over and you are going to flirt your ass off.” 

Stiles’ eyes widen. “What? Why me!? Can’t you flirt with her Lydia?” 

Lydia chuckles and kisses Stiles. “Come on you got this. I believe in you.”

Stiles smiled wide, the determined look on her face making his heart swell like every time she bit her lip and looked at him like he was crazy. 

So Later that day, when Malia came over, Stiles made sure to go up to her smiling as slyly as he could. “So, Lia…” He said trying to be smooth. “I was wondering if you wanted to come over later. I have wine and maybe you can fee l my strong chest some more… like old times…”

Stiles smiled as he leaned over Malia, his hand resting on her waist. Malia looked a little taken aback as she looked around at Kira and Allison. “Um Yeah… Sounds Good…”

Stiles nodded and pulled away. “Cool. See you tonight then.” Stiles walked out with a confidence that surprised everyone. Malia was just kind of stunned as she watched Stiles Leave.

Kira frowned. “What? I can’t believe Stiles would do that to Lydia…unless…” Kira looked at Allison and they groaned in unison. “They know we know!”

Malia sighed. “So what, is the jig up then?” 

Scott groaned walking out. “Please Please Please let the jig be up!”

Allison and Kira smiled deviously, and Allison said “But they don’t know, we know they know we know.” 

Malia frowned in confusion looking around to all of them. “What?”

Kira chuckles at Malia’s confusion. “We are going to keep pushing them until they admit.” Malia nodded, pretending to understand. 

Scott groaned and laid on the couch annoyed at this entire situation. All Scott wanted was for them to admit everything so the lying could be done. The girls help Malia get ready and Lydia has to mentally prepare Stiles. Sure, at some point, Malia and Stiles had been a thing, but now they’re friends. So, this was going to be very very weird.

Stiles waited nervously in his button down and slacks for Malia to come. Lydia was frantically fixing his collar, trying to give him a pep-talk so he could go through with this. They were at a stale mate of unwanted flirting and advances that would implode in some ones face. Malia was fixing her dress awkwardly as she looked at Kira for encouragement. She knew she could do it but she didn’t know if she wanted to. She knocked on his door nervous, as the others scattered to hide behind the door. 

Stiles let Lydia hide quickly before rushing to answer the door. “Hello.” He looked at Malia and was immediately intimidated by the amount of cleavage being showed in her dress. They weren’t kidding around with this, they were pushing it to the max. 

Malia smiled wide and walked close to Stiles. “Hello. Don’t you look handsome….”

Stiles nodded smiling, not as wide as he normally would have. “You look very nice… Do you want some wine?” He quickly turned to the counter struggling to look for the bottle of wine. Malia groaned silently behind his and shuddered before stopping him and pulling him close.

“Wine sound good, but how about we just move to the chest touching.” She said her hands rubbing his chest as she looked at him. He nodded nervously and awkwardly held her waist. Malia challenged this by moving her hands to hold his belt. Stiles was nervous as he moved his arm to her shoulder avoiding looking at her cleavage. “I’m going to kiss you now.”

Stiles nodded eyes wide “Not if I kiss you first.” Malia slowly leaned in their lips puckered and he puckered his lip avoiding moving any closer to her, his head shaking. Malia was moving closer avoiding it to until their lips barely touched when Stiles snapped away from her quickly. “YOU WIN! YOU WIN! I CAN’T DO THIS!”

Malia smiled wide as everyone walked back into the room hearing Stiles scream, Lydia slowly peeking out of the bathroom. “And why not!?”

“BECAUSE I LOVE LYDIA!” He said eyes wide looking at her. 

Malia’s eyes widened as she looked between them. “What?”

“I love Lydia! I love her!” Stiles said pointing to Lydia. 

Malia smiled as everyone smiles, pouring in behind her. “What? I just thought you guys were hooking up, I didn’t know you were in love!”

Lydia whispered softly from behind Stiles “You love me?”

Stiles nodded turning to her, his arms finding their natural place around her body. He whispered to her “Of course, I love you. I’m in Love with you…”

Lydia smiles wide, with tears in her eyes, whispering “I love you too dummy…” 

Stiles smiled, his heart filling with joy as he leaned down to kiss her, holding her tight to his body. Lydia smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck before pulling away. 

Scott sighed in relief from behind Allison. “Okay, So now we know and they know we know can we just tell Isaac and be done with it?” His voice exasperated, exhausted by the schemes and lies. 

Isaac walked up behind them confused. “Tell me what?” 

Malia and Kira smiled as they said in unison “Stiles and Lydia are together.”

Isaac frowned then chuckled. “What you guys didn’t know? They hooked up the weekend of the engagement party. Super obvious about it by the way guys…”

Everyone just kind of looked at Isaac in shock before laughing to themselves. They all fell to their natural spots on the couch, with Stiles holding Lydia tight into his chest.  
This slowly became their new norm. Stiles and Lydia were a like a single entity in the friend group now. It was almost as if they had always been that way. The fit so well together that everyone wondered why they didn’t notice before. The way they subtly looked at each other when the other wasn’t looking, or found an excuse to say the other’s name just because they could. Stiles and Lydia were cool and comfortable, yet they pushed each other in the best way possible. They were two parts of one soul and they’d finally made their way back to each other.


End file.
